priparafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Just Be Yourself
'''Just Be Yourself '''es el nuevo Opening de Idol Time PriPara. Esta canción es un nuevo single del grupo Wa-suta. Letra TV size Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite Chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyōmoashitamo onaji Byōshin mo Kururi mawarokedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa sutekide mo Nareru no wa tada hitotsu `jibun Just be yourself Pikapika yurayura Mirai e aruku" kyō" ba Kurikaeshi no furīdearu yume e no michi ̄ Byō ̄ byō ga kako ni kawaru" ima" o Zen ka de aishite ikou Dakishimete PuriPara |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて 地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回ろけど 神様も知らない瞬間 花束やダイヤモンドは素敵でも なれるのはただ一つ「自分 Just be yourself ぴかぴかゆらゆら 未来へ歩く "今日"ば 繰返しのフリーである夢への道 ー秒ー秒が過去に変わる"イマ"を 全カで愛していこう 抱きしめて プリパラ |-|Español= Vamos a hacerlo vibrante Vamos a hacerlo emocionante Vamos a hacer lo que nos encanta Te levantas en la mañana La tierra gira Ayer, hoy y el mañana se ven iguales La segunda manecilla sigue marcando Es un momento del que dios ni siquiera sabe Las flores y los diamantes son hermosos Pero solo puedes ser tu mismo Solo se tu mismo Brilla, brilla, balancea, balancea "Hoy"es un paso hacia tu sueño Incluso si todos los días se sienten igual Cada segundo se vuelve en el pasado Así que amemos cada momento Aferrate a PriPara Completa Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite Chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyōmoashitamo onaji Byōshin mo Kururi mawarokedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Anatanara mō kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukōna kessai no wa `jibun' Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura Mirai e aruku" kyō" ba Kurikaeshi no furīdearu yume e no michi ̄ Byō ̄ byō ga kako ni kawaru" ima" o Zen ka de aishite ikou Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Bokutachi no migiashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto o mayotteru wado ̄ Ho dake yugguri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidariashi mo zenshin Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa sutekide mo Nareru no wa tada hitotsu `jibun Just be yourself Yumeyume pasuteru Jikan no hōseki-bako Chikara wa ī to niji no dokidoki shibu me konde 10-Nen-go 30-nen-go, kako ni Natsuta" ima" o Egaode wa omoidasou yo! Kagayaite puripara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikanseide mo Soreba soredeī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase o tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura Mirai e aruku" kyō" ba Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi ̄ Byō ̄ byō ga kako ni kawaru" ima" o Zen ka de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakirato Our Dream |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて 地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回ろけど 神様も知らない瞬間 あなたならもうきっとライバルでも 幸せか不幸な決済のは「自分」 Don't fall for it ぴかぴかゆらゆら 未来へ歩く "今日"ば 繰返しのフリーである夢への道 ー秒ー秒が過去に変わる"イマ"を 全カで愛していこう 抱きしめて Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 僕たちの右足はいつも 踏み出す事を迷ってるはど ー歩だけゆっぐり踏み出せば ほらね、左足も前進 花束やダイヤモンドは素敵でも なれるのはただ一つ「自分 Just be yourself ゆめゆめパステル 時間の宝石箱 力ワイイと虹のドキドキ澁め込んで 10年後30年後, 過去になつた"イマ"を 笑顔でわ思い出そうよ！ 輝いて プリパラ もしも今日すごく未完成でも そればそれでイイ 涙の日々も人生のスパイス 幸せを作ってるよ、作ってる ぴかぴかゆらゆら 未来へ歩く "今日"ば 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 ー秒ー秒が過去に変わる"イマ"を 全カで愛していこう! 抱きしめて Our Dream 自分らしさキラキラとOur Dream |-| Español= Vamos a hacerlo vibrante Vamos a hacerlo emocionante Vamos a hacer lo que nos encanta Te levantas en la mañana La tierra gira Ayer, hoy y el mañana se ven iguales La segunda manecilla sigue marcando Es un momento del que dios ni siquiera sabe No importa quien seas Solo tu puedes decidir tu propia felicidad No te enamores de ello Brilla, brilla, balancea, balancea "Hoy"es un paso hacia tu sueño Incluso si todos los días se sienten igual Cada segundo se vuelve en el pasado Así que amemos cada momento Aferrate a tu sueño Vamos a hacerlo vibrante Vamos a hacerlo emocionante Vamos a hacer lo que nos encanta Nuestro pie derecho siempre Duda en seguir adelante Pero vamos a dar un paso adelante ¿Ves? El pie izquierdo sigue Las flores y los diamantes son hermosos Pero solo puedes ser tu mismo Solo se tu mismo Sueño, sueño pastel Es un joyero de tiempo llénala con cosas lindas y emocionantes Incluso muchos años a partir de hoy Vamos a sonreír ahora Brilla PriPara Si tu "hoy" esta incompleto Eso esta bien Porque tus lagrimas son la especia de la vida Ellos están cocinando la felicidad Brilla, brilla, balancea, balancea "Hoy"es un paso hacia tu sueño Incluso si todos los días se sienten igual Cada segundo se vuelve en el pasado Así que amemos cada momento Aferrate a tu sueño Se tu misma y haz brilla nuestro sueño Curiosidades * Es el primer opening cantado por un grupo ajeno a la serie, y que ningún miembro es la dobladora de algún personaje. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Idol Time Canciones Categoría:Op